


Sem Esperança

by ShiryuForever94



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Chinese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Novel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiryuForever94/pseuds/ShiryuForever94
Summary: Fora extremamente doloroso ficar longe, mas talvez fosse ainda pior ficar perto.





	Sem Esperança

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é uma história com pano de fundo histórico, classificada como “xianxia” (alta fantasia), que, trocando em miúdos, quer dizer que ela envolve vários elementos fantásticos e sobrenaturais (desde fantasmas, mortos-vivos e até mesmo divindades) e mergulha na mitologia chinesa. Assim, ela tem por base o universo da “cultivação”, prática na qual a pessoa treina o corpo (geralmente através de artes marciais) e a mente, a fim de fortalecer seu físico e aprimorar sua energia espiritual. É nesse cenário que nós conhecemos Wei WuXian, um protagonista bem ao estilo “deboísta”. WuXian é um rapaz inteligente, esperto, muito bem-humorado e especialmente talentoso, que acaba seguindo por um caminho perigoso ao lidar com as Artes da Necromancia e a Cultivação Demoníaca. Dessa forma, ele se torna um grande vilão e encontra uma morte terrível quando os clãs se reúnem pra detê-lo.
> 
> Outros Animes e Mangás, Mo Dao Zu Shi, Lan WangJixWei WuXian Yaoi/Slash, MxM relationship, Novel, Tag para capítulos 33 e 34 da Novel (Mas contém spoilers de capítulos bem mais avançados e ainda não traduzidos)
> 
> Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização da autora desta ficção.

A mente de Lan Zhan não parava de rodar. Estavam para entrar naquela cidade estranha, cheia de névoa e da qual nada sabiam e não via absolutamente o cuidado devido por parte de Wei WuXian. Aquele homem era... Irritante! 

Já não bastasse terem conseguido todas as informações com o mais baixo jogando charme para um monte de moças... Ele era algum tipo de imã para mocinhas casadoiras?

O coração de Lan WangJi apertou um pouco e suspirou imperceptivelmente. O homem que andava ao seu lado não desconfiava mesmo. Assistir o homem que amava fazer joguinhos de sedução com as mulheres era algo que deixava o cultivador de GusuLan bastante incomodado. Ele sentia um ciúme estratosférico, incapaz de ser medido e apenas seus muitos anos de ensino de autocontrole o impediam de ficar colérico e avançar em quem quer que fosse que se aproximasse daquele sujeito que o deixava sem saber o que fazer. 

Lan Zhan sempre soubera que Wei WuXian era alguém que gostava de mulheres e por isso jamais ousara se aproximar. Respeitava o outro na mesma proporção que o amava sem esperanças. Pelo menos até...

Até Wei WuXian reencarnar no corpo de um homem homossexual. Era algum tipo de provação para evolução espiritual ou uma piada de algum Deus mal humorado?

Por que o destino fora tão cruel para consigo? Agora que seu amor habitava o corpo de alguém que amava homens, será que haveria alguma chance? Era melhor não pensar naquilo ou sentiria dor na cicatriz acima do peito que carregava por causa daquele amor.

Andaram por vários metros e a névoa ficou mais e mais densa. O bom de tudo aquilo é que Lan Zhan estava adorando ter Wei WuXian tão perto de si. Se pudesse, o enlaçaria pela cintura e o beijaria sem parar.

Melhor controlar seus pensamentos. 

Barulho. Os olhos atentos de uma das flores de Jade eram pura preocupação e deixou sua espada, Bichen imediatamente se antepor a Wei WuXian protegendo-o sem titubear. Não iria perde-lo novamente! 

Os nervos de aço do homem alto de elegantes maneiras e roupa branca como neve o mantiveram firme no lugar até descobrir que quem vinha em meio à névoa eram amigos. 

“É você, Wei WuXian? Se você está aí, então HanGuang-Jun também veio, não é mesmo?” Lan SizHui, um dos mais promissores aprendizes de Lan Zhan deu uma risadinha baixa. Será mesmo que Wei WuXian não percebia? 

“O que estão fazendo aqui?” Wei WuXian logo viu que havia mais e mais cultivadores aprendizes por ali. 

Uma longa conversa começou, enveredando por uma discussão insana sobre o jumento de Wei WuXian e a cadela chamada Fada de Lin Jing...

De repente, o mais absoluto silêncio e Wei WuXian arregalou os olhos. “Ei, estão todos por aí ainda? Que houve?”

Lan WangJi simplesmente silenciara mais de dez pessoas com um único movimento, poupando apenas a reencarnação do Patriarca Yiling. 

“Barulho.”

Como de hábito, HangGuang-Jun não falava quase nada e quase nunca. O Patriarca YiLing só pôde mesmo suspirar e um barulho estranho começou. Era como se alguém perambulasse batendo com uma vareta no chão. 

Repentinamente, cadáveres surgiram por todos os lados ameaçando a todos e Wei WuXian cantarolou um controle para afastá-los, mas ao invés disso, eles atacaram ferozmente.

Um átimo de segundo. Foi o que levou para um perigosíssimo Lan WangJi desembainhar sua espada e cortar todos os corpos que ameaçavam, mesmo que não tão de perto, o amor de sua vida. 

Irremediavelmente apaixonado. Torturantemente solitário. Sem esperanças. Aquele amor consumia tanto as forças do belíssimo GusuLan que ele não sabia como ainda tinha tantos poderes. 

Havia muito a fazer por ali, pelo visto. Sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção, o homem apaixonado iria proteger e cuidar, o tempo inteiro, do único ser na Terra a quem amaria por toda a vida.

Mesmo que ele jamais fosse correspondido.

Não havia tempo para mais pensamentos pois do nada um ente esquisito se acercou de Wei WuXian no meio da intensa névoa, mas o Patriarca se esquivou com perícia e logo reconheceu aquela pessoa como um inimigo de outras batalhas. 

“Lan Zhan, é o coveiro.” 

Dessa vez o coração do GusuLan acelerou bem mais. Era um oponente muito mais perigoso que reles cadáveres. 

Sem pestanejar, sem hesitar.

Barulhos metálicos das espadas de Lan Zhan e do tal coveiro não deixavam dúvidas de um combate imensamente acirrado. No entanto, o homem de branco estava em imensa desvantagem pois ele precisava proteger os juniores.

E Wei WuXian. 

A mente do homem alto e dono da Bichen trabalhava depressa. Fez tudo que podia enquanto tentava localizar cada uma das pessoas que deveria defender.

E Wei WuXian.

De repente, os sons de luta cessaram e um silêncio pesado se estabeleceu. 

Sem enxergar nada e nem ouvir nada, Wei Ying de repente viu-se tomado por uma inquietude que lhe era estranha, uma dor no peito, uma falta de ar. Sua mente ficou para trás quando sua voz alteou-se, nervoso. Ele estava apavorado? Não, não podia ser...

“Lan Zhan? Está ferido?” 

Segundos que parecem eternos enquanto Wei WuXian sentia o ar faltar mais e mais e seu coração doer.

“Claro que não.” A voz monocórdia e distante do Segundo Jovem Mestre da família Lan

O sorriso que se formou no rosto de Wei WuXian não pôde ser visto por Lan Zhan nem por ninguém mais. 

Então, o coveiro atacou novamente, com força, e Lan WangJi tomou uma decisão. Precisava afastar aquela coisa de seu amor e dos jovenzinhos. Simplesmente foi levando a batalha feroz para longe, deixando para trás Wei WuXian que logo se pôs a cuidar dos outros aprendizes com cuidado paternal.

“Vamos, temos que sair daqui e nos abrigar. Eu vou cuidar de vocês.”

“Mas e Huan Guang-Jun?” Lan SizHui perguntou com certa agonia.

“Ele vai voltar pra nós.” Em seu coração, no entanto, Wei WuXian apenas sentiu que sua alma replicava: ele vai voltar é pra você. 

Uma sensação estranha percorreu todo o corpo de WuXian. O que diabos ele estava sentindo? Não tinha tempo para aquilo. Tinham muito o que fazer.


End file.
